Masked
by Millicus
Summary: When Edward left Bella, he wanted her to be safe, and lead a successful and happy life. Unfortunately, the majority of his wishes go wrong for her - she has been turned, and life isn't planning out so well for her - although apparently anyone else in the world would love to be in her place...
1. Reliving Memories

You're on in 5!" I sighed, composing myself, yet I found my thoughts drifting off to the past, like they always had. How had I gotten here? Maybe if I had stayed in Phoenix, I wouldn't have had to face any of this, and led a happy life… without… him. But without him... well, I couldn't imagine it.

I was turned shortly after he left. I don't know who she was that turned me, but she certainly knew who I was. I remember her purring, "Bella Swan… such a fragile young human… no wonder Edward left you… so soon!" I remember how her eyes turned to a shade of black at the mention of… him. I didn't know why. The vampire was a woman of little words, and soon after that she bit into my neck, and the three-day long transformation began. It was a haze, so there is little-to-nothing I remember of it. But after the burning had numbed, and my heart had stopped beating, I found myself in my bedroom, and on the floor was… Charlie... I panicked, noticing easily his lifeless body, drained of blood.

I am 100% sure, to this day, the vampire girl meant to turn me, to send me into eternal misery instead of the short life a human lived. I didn't know why she had such a vendetta against me, but I couldn't go back now. I had to do something. And I had to do it fast.

I burst out of the window, sending glass flying everywhere – this had no effect on my marble hard skin – and ran. I don't know how long I ran, but it was long enough to get me from Forks, Washington, to New York City. I knew from then on I had to forget Edward, to start my new My first change; I was no longer the pathetic Bella Swan, I was Kassandra Valencia Cuervo – Cuervo meant "Raven" in Spanish and its symbolism is 'ill omen, death, massacres' which would describe my new life as a vampire. My second change; my appearance. I spent a day robbing, I'm sure, over 250 different wealthy homes to get at least $7,000,000 – with the money I got myself over 20 closets full of designer brands – Prada, Dolce Gabbana, Chanel, Hugo Boss, Gucci, the list goes on – and I got myself my new hairstyle; an Ombre Brown to Caramel Gold dip-dye, with wavy ringlets that cascaded down my shoulders. It was then I started singing in bars and small areas, became noticed by a talent scout agency, and got to where I am today – Kassandra Cuervo, the singer that girls want to be and guys want to be with.

"3, 2, 1, and go!" I opened my eyes, cleverly disguised as amber instead of red, composed myself, and walked onto the stage. The crowd's cheers approximately over 20,000, hit my super-sensitive ears like a ton of bricks – I laughed mentally at my joke. A ton of bricks couldn't even leave a scratch. "Hello, New York City!" I exclaimed. I was again met with the overwhelming cheers and yells. "My first song is called Applause!"

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
>To crash the critics saying<br>Is it right or is it wrong?  
>If only fame had an IV<br>Baby could I bear,  
>Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here<p>

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
>I live for the applause-plause<br>Live for the applause-plause  
>Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me<br>The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
>(I'll turn the lights on)<br>Put your hands up, make 'em touch  
>(Make it real loud)<br>Give me the thing that I love  
>(I'll turn the lights on)<br>Put your hands up, make 'em touch  
>(Make it real loud)<p>

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
>Make it real loud<br>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
>A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E<br>Make it real loud  
>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<p>

I've overheard your theory  
>"Nostalgia's for geeks"<br>I guess sir, if you say so  
>Some of us just like to read<p>

One second I'm a Kunst, then suddenly the Kunst is me  
>Pop culture was an art, now art's in pop culture in me<p>

I live for the applause, applause, applause  
>I live for the applause-plause<br>Live for the applause-plause  
>Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me<br>The applause, applause, applause

"Thank you!" If I had thought the crowd's amazing cheers were loud before, I was understating massively how loud they were now. "Thank you, thank you." I smiled at the crowd's amazing generosity.

"Now, for my next song… it's…" my voice cracked a little, my thoughts somehow wandering back to him. Regaining my pride, strength and dignity, I continued with confidence, "My next song is for anyone out there who has lost someone they cherish or care about! This is Clarity!"

High dive into frozen waves  
>Where the past comes back to life<br>Fight fear for the selfish pain i  
>It was worth it every time<p>

Hold still right before we crash,  
>'Cause we both know how this ends<br>A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a  
>And I drown in you again<p>

'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
>I wish, I didn't need<br>Chasing, relentlessly,  
>Still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love, is tragedy,  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity,  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)<p>

If our love, is tragedy,  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity,  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

Walk on through a red parade, a  
>And refuse to make amends<br>It cuts deep through our ground and makes you  
>Us forget all common sense<p>

Don't speak as I try to leave,  
>'Cause we both know what we'lld choose<br>If you pull, then I'll push too deep a  
>And I'll fall right back to you<p>

'Cause you are, the piece of me,  
>I wish, I didn't need<br>Chasing, relentlessly,  
>Still fight and I Dont't know why<p>

If our love, is tragedy,  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity,  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

Why are you my clarity?  
>(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)<br>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

Why are you my remedy?  
>(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)<br>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

Why are you my clarity?  
>(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)<br>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

Why are you my remedy?  
>(Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)<br>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

If our love, is tragedy  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)<br>Why are you my remedy?

If our love's, insanity  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)<br>Why are you my clarity?

"Thank you, but I'm afraid my time is up here! I will next be playing in Toronto in a week's time!" The crowd was cheering with support but I could sense the sadness in their voices. I waved one final time, before the lights dimmed and I went backstage.


	2. Backstage

"That was great, Kassandra!" My manager, Jasmine, told me. "Thanks." I started but she continued. "The light effects weren't too great on the last one though, I'll get that sorted out for Toronto." I sighed. She always had something bad to say about something, whether it be a wrong octave, wrong hairstyle, a little mark on my dress...

"So, aren't you excited? For Toronto?" She said happily. "I've never been, actually." I said. "Well, then it'll be really fun for both of us cause I haven't been before either!" You see, I didn't understand Jasmine. One minute she was a total pessimist then the next she was all 'Optimism for the win!'... "Oh, yeah, speaking of Toronto," She said, "I have some visitors who bought VIP passes. They said they knew you. The Cullens?"

Well, if I was human I'd be dead. The Cullens?! The CULLENS?! "A-Are you sure it says Cullens?" I asked Jasmine. "Yes, is something wrong?" She replied. "Oh, nothing. Give me 20 minutes and let them lounge around in the backstage lobby until then." She smiled at me. "Sure thing, Kassandra! Anyway, I'll go now, give you some space. Cya!"

Like Charlie... my heart still broke over him- Jasmine was a woman of little words. She knew when to go unlike some of my former colleagues. I panicked, not knowing what to do. They obviously saw through my cover and know who I am, so why are they here? Revenge?- wait, I'd done nothing to them, they'd shattered MY heart and left ME to die! My panic turned to fury in almost ten seconds. I took the plait out of my hair, letting it fall into waves. I then brushed it. I didn't exactly know why I was trying to impress the Cullens, I'd been waiting so long- too long to see them to show them what they'd done to me. I'd kill them all given the chance and given the privacy that no human would be around to witness or hear anything. I contemplated too long on this. Soon, there was a knock on the door. "Kassandra? Are you ready yet?" I panicked once more, but realized the voice was Jasmines. "Yes. Send them in."

[[A/N: Well, hi! This is my first REAL fanfic, I guess. The first chapter was just an introduction, I guess. So, please, please PLEASE send in reviews. Also, I know this is overused a lot y'no, the "BELLA TURNS SINGER CAUSE EDWARD LEFT AND SHE'S A VAMPIRE NAO", but I hope I can make it different. If there's any grammar issues, spelling issues, whatever, feel free to tell me. And any ideas, also, tell me! :D

MilliBilli]]


End file.
